This Heart Will Start A Riot In Me
by Edwardlover9147
Summary: Bella left for college just to clear her head from the major battle that happened the previous year. Now she’s back in Forks and finds that things in the Cullen household have extremely changed.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

"_Edward, I'm sorry, I love you but I have to go. I…I just need to clear my head, you know? Think things through a little," I whispered._

_I saw the pain spread on his face. "Okay Bella, I respect your decision. But just know that if you ever wish to come back, I'll be here waiting."_

"_Never doubt that I don't love you. I just need some time. I told Charlie I was leaving. Goodbye Edward," I leaned in and gave him one last kiss. Then I ran to my car. As soon as I was out of his view, I began to cry._

That happened two years ago. I left because I couldn't handle all the decisions that I had to make with getting married, possibly becoming a vampire, etcetera. I went to college, but I couldn't get Edward out of my head. After thinking about my life, I decided that I did need him in it so I flew back out to Forks. I am now twenty-five years old and I deeply miss all the Cullens.

I stepped off the plane and saw Charlie waiting. It seemed like it was just yesterday that I came to Forks for the first time.

"Hey dad, I've missed you," I said as I gave him a hug.

"I've missed you too Bells, but it's nice to have you back. Jacob has bugging me all day asking when you were coming," Charlie laughed.

I began to laugh too, but then began to realize the whole reason I left in the first place. I knew that saying goodbye to Charlie, Renee, and Jacob would be so difficult.

During the car ride home it was especially quiet. I wanted to talk to Charlie, but my thoughts were racing in my mind. Would Edward still take me back? Did he even miss me? Is Jacob still the Jacob I know and love? Are the Cullens angry at me for just leaving?

We pulled into Charlie's house where I would be staying until I could afford my own place. I stepped out of the car and took my bags up to my old room. Once I sat on my bed, all the memories of Edward and I came flooding back to me. I had to get out, now.

I dashed down the stairs and yelled out to Charlie, "Dad, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later."

I didn't even wait to hear his response I just started walking. I knew that walking in the woods by myself was extremely stupid, especially for me, but I just had to get away from my house. And of course, as fate would have it, I tripped about a minute into my walk.

"Typical," I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, is that you?" A voice called out.

I turned to see who it was, and I was beyond shocked.

**I know you all think you know who it is, but it's not Edward. So who could it possibly be? I guess you'll have to figure it out. Well don't forget to write reviews. If you like it, then tell me, it makes me feel better XD Oh and this isn't your typical Bella goes away then comes back and gets changed by Edward, so don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Ha yeah, I do love Paramore D I love That's What You Get it's my favorite song. And now the wait is finally over, you can see who the mystery person is!**

I found myself staring face to face with Jessica Stanley. Something was different though she didn't look the same.

Her brown hair was thicker and in perfect curls. Her skin seemed flawless and her body had perfect curves. I looked at her eyes and noticed they were the same topaz color that Edward's were. And that's when it clicked. Jessica looked perfect because she wasn't human anymore she was a vampire.

"Jessica, what happened?" I gasped.

"Something you could only dream of," Jessica smirked.

Then I heard something moving in the forest. I saw a blur running towards us and saw Edward emerging from the forest.

"Jess, I thought I heard you talking to someone and I have to admit it sounded a lot like…Bella…what…I thought you weren't coming back…"Edward stammered once he noticed I was really there.

"Edward, why is Jessica a vampire? What the hell is going on?"

"He got over you, he chose me. So I suggest you move on with your pathetic life," Jessica spat.

Once again I was shocked. I mean I knew Jessica was never the nicest person, but she never acted like this.

"Jess, sweetie, calm down," Edward cooed.

Did he just call Jessica sweetie? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Edward, is this true?" I whispered.

"Bella, why don't you come over to my house at seven o'clock and I'll explain everything."

I was speechless so all I could do was nod. I walked home and waited for seven. It seemed like days until it was finally time to go. I left a note for Charlie saying I would be out late and then I started walking. On the walk there all I could think of was what Jessica had said. Did he really move on, just like that?

Eventually I reached the oh-so-familiar house. But before I could even ring the doorbell I saw a blur running towards me.

"Bella! You're back!" Alice screamed as she hugged me.

"There's my favorite human," Emmett yelled as he gave me a bone-crushing hug.

Behind Alice and Emmett I saw the rest of the Cullen family except for Edward and Jessica. I was surprised, even Rosalie looked slightly happy to see me, but not as much as the others.

"Bella why don't you come inside so we can all talk," Esme suggested as she gave me a motherly hug.'

I walked into the house that I used to visit everyday. Luckily nothing had changed so I had no problem finding my way to the family room. I sat down next to Alice and Emmett and waited for them to start explaining.

"I know you're anxious to know what's happening, but we should wait for Edward and Jessica," Alice smiled apologetically. Just as she spoke that, Edward and Jessica appeared.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the story. "Okay, so what is going on?"

Edward sighed, "Well Bella, when you left, I was miserable. I thought you had finally decided to cut me out of your life, which I respected since I knew I wasn't healthy for you. I would barely talk to anyone until Jess came to talk to me. When I talked to her, the weight of the world lightened a little. I no longer saw a human infatuated by me, I saw a person trying to help. She comforted me and was always there when I needed her. I can't explain it but there was this strong connection between us. We began to date and she figured out I was a vampire. Just as you did, she accepted that and decided that it didn't matter. Our relationship grew and she took the offer that you rejected. We got married and I gave her what she wanted; to become a vampire."

That was when I lost it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My vision became blurry and I began to think of what he said.

He had moved on. He doesn't want me anymore he married Jessica. He lied to me he didn't wait. He betrayed me!

Suddenly I began to feel extremely light-headed. I stood up to leave the room, but my legs couldn't support my weight, then everything went black.


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated lately but I have my dance recitals this weekend. So hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow or sometime this weekend. So bear with me until I get the next chapter up!


	4. Authors Note: Sorry

Sorry guys, I know I said I would update last week but I had last minute things that happened. School ends for me tomorrow so I will post sometime this week! And sorry about having to put two authors notes up!


	5. Chapter 3: The Discussion

"Are you sure she's okay?" A voice asked.

"Don't worry she'll be up in about a minute. I bet she can even hear us now," Alice stated

It was true, I could hear them, but I didn't wish to open my eyes just yet. I was still digesting what Edward had said. I felt that keeping my eyes closed would make everything go away; I'd be back with Edward and Jessica would be gone. Slowly I opened my eyes and of course, Jessica was still there.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been better," I murmured.

I looked at all of their faces and saw nothing but concern, but Jessica was smirking! Of course she wouldn't care about what happened to me. All she cared about was having Edward and seeing me in pain. I don't see what Edward saw in her.

"Bella, sweetie, do you wish to talk more or do you want to leave?" Esme asked.

"Actually, I would like if I could talk to Alice for a while," I said.

"Okay Bella, we can go out for a drive and talk," Alice said. And just like that everyone was out of the room, except for Alice, Edward, and me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen. I never would want to cause you any pain," Edward said, with real concern in his eyes. It was the look he gave me when he was apologizing about the whole incident with the Volturi.

Then Jessica appeared in the room again. "Edward, are you coming upstairs with me?" Once Jessica started to talk to him, something changed in his eyes. In just a flash his topaz eyes became black, but then changed back. Something wasn't right, something had just happened.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Edward said. He and Jessica walked up the stairs to I suppose their room.

I felt a tear escape my eye and roll down my cheek.

"Bella, come with me, we can talk about this in the car," Alice said as she put her arm around me and escorted me to her car.

As soon as she started driving I began bawling. I tried to hold the tears in, but I just couldn't. I thought that no matter what, Edward would always be there for me, always there to comfort me and help me. But something had changed.

"It's okay Bella, everything's going to be fine," Alice cooed.

I wanted so badly to believe her, but I couldn't. Nothing felt okay anymore. I felt like I didn't even know him anymore.

"Alice, why…why did he choose Jessica? Did he really move on that fast?" I asked in between sobs.

"Honestly, I don't know. When you left, he did nothing but sulk around the house. But then one day he talked to Jessica, and suddenly his mood changed. He became happy again, but he didn't seem like himself. I don't know what Jessica did to him, but she changed him in a bad way. He's acted happy but he's not his old self anymore. There's something weird about Jessica, none of us know what though. None of us like her and whenever she's not around we see the real Edward, but once she starts talking to him, he changes. I just wish I knew what was happening."

"So no one knows what's happening? Not even Carlisle?" I asked.

"No," Alice sighed. "And just before we left, when he was talking to you; that was the real Edward. He's still in love with you, I can tell. But somehow Jessica is controlling him. I wish I could help him someway."

"But wasn't Jessica a human when she started talking to Edward? So she couldn't have a power to control him yet. So then he must actually love her," I sighed, defeated.

"That's what I don't understand. How she was able to control him when she was human. I guess we'll just have to work harder to understand what's going on between them. But I think it will be easier now that you're back. I could tell tonight that he was acting how he used to, before Jessica came."

"Alice? Can you drive me home, I think I need to sleep and think things through," I asked.

Alice nodded and began to drive toward my house.

**Sorry that I didn't get this out for so long! Well, I don't think this is my best piece ever. But still, I would appreciate it if you reviewed it! Thank you for reading this chapter of This Heart Will Start A Riot In Me.**


	6. Chapter 4: The Night

When I stepped into my house I was glad to see that Charlie was asleep. I wasn't in the mood to explain why I was crying. I went upstairs to get ready to go to sleep. I went to the bathroom to get ready for my shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and boy was I a mess. My hair was super frizzy and all over the place, my eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, and believe it or not, I looked paler than I normally did.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got my pajamas on. I slid into my bed and that's when the memories started to flow back. I could remember the first night Edward stayed in my bed with me. I was so excited and nervous all at the same time. Back then we were living what seemed to be a perfect life. Well besides the fact that he was a vampire and I wasn't.

I tried to go to sleep, but it was so difficult. When I left I was used to not having someone sleeping right next to me with their arms around me. But it this bed I was just so used to that comforting feeling of having Edward next to me.

After what seemed like hours, my eyelids grew heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and yawned. I felt someone next to me though. I whirled around and saw Edward on my bed.

"Edward! You came!" I yelled.

"Of course. How could I not? I've missed you so much Bella. I never wanted you to leave," Edward said as he kissed my collarbone. I melted at his touch. Oh, how I missed him.

"Finally. Everything's making sense again," I whispered.

"Oh, don't say that, you might regret it," A voice snickered behind me. I turned around and saw Jessica standing in my doorway.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Did you really think he would come back to you that easily? That he just left me? Sorry Bella, but that will never happen," Jessica smirked.

Okay now I was confused. Did she not just see Edward kissing me and saying how much he missed me? I looked back to see Edward, but he wasn't there. Instead he was up by Jessica.

"Yeah Bella. I could never love you. I love Jessica," He said. Jessica grinned and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I felt like I was going to throw up. Edward was just kissing me and now he was back with Jessica! None of this was making sense.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. Is nothing making sense to you? Are you that stupid? I guess you are. Well this is just a nightmare and don't worry, they won't end. As long as you're in Forks we'll keep having these little rendezvous'. It's great having you back Bella!" Jessica said in a fake sweet voice.

That's when I sprung out of my bed. I was covered in sweat and that's when I realized what had just happened. That wasn't in real life. It was a dream, well not a dream but a nightmare. Jessica somehow got into my dream! I jumped out of my bed and raced over to the phone. I called the only person who I felt I could talk to about this.

"Alice we need to talk. Now."

* * *

**So there is the fourth chapter of This Heart Will Start A Riot In Me! How did Jessica get this powerful? Well I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! You guys who review are amazing so keep on reviewing! Also, come check out my new Twilight story called This Is Me. I guarantee it's good!**


	7. Authors Note I know you hate these

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your comments on this story! You guys are amazing! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy getting ready for dance camp! Yeah, this week I'm going to a dance camp so I won't be able to update until I get back. I'm gone from June 29th to July 4th. So first thing when I get back, I will update. But in the mean time, check out my other story, **This Is Me**!


End file.
